


Before

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For imalumberjack27.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> For imalumberjack27.

He doesn't like to wake her too early. Since Aaron started sleeping through the night - and he's wary of doing anything to upset Claire as it is - he likes to let her sleep. She always smiles at him when she wakes, so he must be doing something right.

Charlie wanders a little through the jungle. Strange to think it wasn't that long ago they'd been afraid to go in here, listening out for sounds of monsters that knocked over trees. That was before the caves, before ... whatever it was he and Eko had seen.

That was before Eko and the others got here.

It's odd to think there'd been a 'before'. Far odder is the thought that there'd been a 'before the island'. Driveshaft is a million miles away now, another life. He scuffs his shoe against a tree trunk, wondering for the thousandth time what he's supposed to do now. He and Eko run the church. He and Claire look after Aaron. He feels ... better. Apart from the looks Sawyer sometimes gives him, he can almost forget about the weeks Claire wouldn't have anything to do with him.

Except the ever-present wariness of upsetting her. But then, he's getting used to that, and so far so good.

So far, _very_ good. He's cautious; but he's happy.

Happy. That's a rare commodity on this island. _I'd better keep it to myself or Sawyer'll want to sell it to the others._ He chuckles. Stretches.

_Time, I believe, for breakfast with Claire._ He heads off back to the beach.


End file.
